


Strange and a Little Frightening

by orphan_account



Series: Snow Wolf [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Child Neglect, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Aren't the Same Person, Exciting i know, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Strilondes are the werewolves, Vampires (but they're not shown yet), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby irises are reflected back at you when you turn your attention to the miles of untouched snow beyond the glass. It’s something you’re not used to.





	Strange and a Little Frightening

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin love the idea of the strilondes being werewolves instead of vampires like everyone tends to set them up as. so, this was born, please enjoy

“It’s late, you know.” His voice is similar to the one you find most familiar. So is the way he looks; broad shoulders, tall, a carefully sculpted face, dirty blonde hair and dark lashes that surround amber orbs and soften the harsh gaze you’re subjected to. Though, he's far scrawnier.

Dirk, the man in question, has a way of always sounding like someone scolding a child. “ _You’re_ still up.” You counter, not bothering to turn your attention to him fully. You see him through his reflection on the glass, much the same as he likely does for you. You see the way your words cause him to roll his eyes.

He doesn’t respond, instead chooses to sit down on the seat in front of you with a heavy huff. He sinks down, body language expressing how tired he is almost better than the bags under his eyes. His shoulders slump, beginning just the lightest brush of stubble on his jaw and face. It all reminds you of your eldest brother. Dirk looks too much like him, and you find yourself unable to look at him for long. Instead, focus back on the range of mountains outside the window of the fast-moving train.

You listen to the noises of gears turning, the unfamiliar feeling of movement under your body. Your breath comes out in cold clouds, even bundled up in two jackets and a scarf. Dirk has on a bit more, gloves and thicker pants than you. When you finally do turn your eyes back to him, he looks to be nodding off.

“Maybe _you_ should sleep.” Your voice seems to wake him up. He merely throws you a halfhearted glare, before yawning. “Have you been watching out the window the whole time?” His question quiets you, ruby irises are reflected back at you when you turn your attention to the miles of untouched snow beyond the glass. It’s something you’re not used to. “It can’t be helped,” You start, breath fogging the glass as you speak. “It’s the first time I’ve seen it in person.”

It’s the first time you’ve seen many things in person.

Dirk doesn’t respond immediately and you needn’t move your gaze over to him, instead, you shift your stare only slightly to look at his reflection. He appears concerned, you think. He smells concerned. “What is it?” You finally ask, turning your full attention to him. The wooden bench, poorly comforted with worn red cotton padding creaks under your weight. “Are you nervous I’ll jump off the train?”

Your question bubbles a surprised laugh out of him, though you’re not sure if it’s at what you said- or if it’s because he can see you doing it. You _had_ considered a few times. “I’m anxious you’ll bite the people who walk by.” He says, a playful air of honesty to his words. It burns in a way that’s far too normal but is still alien when coming from him. “I know you had to train, but to think he made it so you only knew him and myself just to...” His tone slowly saddens, and you’re not too sure how to handle it.

You dislike seeing him sad, even if you don’t know him well. Instead, you focus your eyes back out the window. Running your fingers through the soft knitted scarf, your mind wanders. It’s large and warm, a gift from your sister who you’ve never met- who you’re going to meet. You’re going to meet the entire pack. “Is he waiting there..?” You ask, voice betraying you in the way it sounds hesitant like a pup. “We don’t know where he is,” Dirk answers, yet again, and you close your eyes.

You’ve asked that same question so many times, now. Hoping for a different answer.

You’re eighteen, you should really be grown enough to survive without knowing where your guardian is, but he’s all you’ve ever known. He and Dirk. Your pack is fairly large, but you weren’t allowed to meet them. You had to train, you needed to be strong. Vampires are a deadly threat and many before you had been slain by them, you understand… but you don’t understand why he left.

He abandoned you to Dirk, who you’ve only spoken to a handful of times prior to now. He’d done the same with Dirk, Rose, a few other even, but he didn’t _leave_ _any of them._ Did you do something wrong? Are you not strong enough? Did you disappoint him? Will he ever come back? Is it your fault he’s missing?

“Dave,”

You exhale, long and slow, yet again fogging the window. This time, when you open your eyes, Dirk is leaned forward, towards you, resting his arms on his knees like he’s nervous. Do you look so fragile? You nearly scoff at it, but remind yourself… Dirk isn’t Bro, he’s far more open with his feelings, they aren’t the same person. They may look the same, but the way they behave is a startling contrast. Where Bro would either let you both sit in silence or scold you for getting lost in your thoughts, Dirk asks about them. Encourages chatter.

“Sorry.” You say, quiet as a mouse.

“It might not be a good idea for you to meet everyone right away.” Dirk pauses, rolls his shoulders with a little grunt, before continuing. “Particularly not Roxy, I think she’s too excited. You’re still uneasy.” The way he babies you makes your blood boil, but you’ve been trained to keep cool. You smush down the feelings, the desire to snap at him.

“I’ll be fine.” You say, barely holding off the growl. “I’m not afraid of meeting everyone.”

You’re hopeful Bro will be there.

Sleep won't come easy, or any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for checking out my v e r y short lil intro piece for a new series im working on! B)  
> there will be more characters, world-building, and eventually, romance!  
> though i'm not really quite sure who ill pair with who yet. we'll see.
> 
> anyway, keep your eyes peeled for the next additions


End file.
